Strength and Wisdom
Strength and Wisdom is a quest in Falskaar. Borvald is lost and the remaining keys must be obtained before Yngvarr Unnvaldr. Objectives #Meet with the Hjorgunnars or Brother Thorlogh and Agnar #Return to Amber Creek Strength #Follow the Hjorgunnars through the crypts #Meet the Hjorgunnars at Bearclaw Cave #Search Bearclaw Cave Wisdom #Search Kalrun Monastery #Give Agnar the Key of Wisdom Walkthrough After the meeting regarding the remaining keys, this quest will start and give the Dragonborn/Traveler a choice. For sake of clarity, this page will show both pathways, but note only one can be followed. Key of Strength To obtain the Key of Strength, head to Hjorgunnar Manor. It can be found in the very southern part of Amber Hold, along the pathway used to get to Stoneridge Watch. There are some bandits and bears nearby that may need to be dealt with before entering. Soon after entering the manor, the brothers will exclaim that the place was looted. Continue following them and they'll reveal a secret passage behind a "suspicious" wardrobe/cabinet into the crypts below the manor. It's advised to keep close to them as they will reveal interesting dialogue regarding the manor's history. Not long after entering the crypts, bandits will be discovered. Due to the cramped conditions, this battle may be tougher than normal, but try to take down the mage user as he can easily kill everyone else. After that, just keep following the two brothers through the crypts until the end, dealing with bandits as necessary. Svegard and Ulgar will demand that one of the bandits explain where the key is, since it is not on the pedestal. The bandit explains the key was moved to Bearclaw Cave: after that, Ulgar kills the bandit and the quest updates to go to the cave. The cave's location will be marked with a quest marker: the best way to get there is to fast travel to Borvald and follow the path back to Amber Creek. A small dirt track after crossing the bridge will lead to the cave. THe player will be clearing the cave while Svegard stays outside. Inside, there are a couple of bandits: take them down in the cramped conditions, then go to the quest marker. The Key of Strength is located behind a mead barrel and may be hard to spot. Loot the chest and speak to Svegard. Key of Wisdom To obtain the Key of Wisdom, head to Kalrun Monastery. The monastery is located in the North-West of Falskaar Hold, a path will lead the Dragonborn/Traveler there after following the path down the hill near to Olgrahm's Tower. A few bears may impede passage, but they will not pose much of a threat. Speak to Brother Thorlogh, who will explain that the place has been overrun with necromancers. The monastery entrance can be found by going across the top of the burial mound and down the steps. Once inside, either turn left or right: both passages will lead to the same location. Brother Thorlogh will open a secret passage behind an old crypt that leads into a mixture of tower and Nordic ruins. After following the passage, a Necromancy Leader will exclaim at the visitors: Brother Thorlogh will explain that they're under the command of Vernan. Fight through the various Necromancers until a large open area is reached: the Key is through the door on a pedestal, surrounded with loot. Grab the key, loot the urns and speak to Agnar, who will return back to Amber Creek. Quest End Regardless of the pathway chosen, the final objective will be to head back to Amber Creek and discuss the next strategy. Thorlogh decides that the Heart Chamber must be found but the location is lost and only the book about it will tell of its location. The quest ends with the Dragonborn/Traveler tasked with finding the book within Vizemundsted Category:Skyrim: Falskaar Category:Skyrim: Falskaar Quests